


Sweet, Passionate & Powerful

by NocturnaIV



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Parents, Dominant Masochism, Fictober 2019, Friendship/Love, Gil loves his best friend, Gil loves his protective captain, Harry Hook and Uma are Possessive of Gil, Harry needs his dominant captain, Harry needs his golden boy, Implied Sexual Content, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Multi, Platonic BDSM, Pre-Descendants 2, Sea 3, Sea 3 Drabbles, Sea Three, Uma protect her dangerous pirate, Uma protect her sweet boy, Underage Drinking, sadistic sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 16,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Sea Three drabbles with prompts. Daily update.They built their own world. The Island of the Lost could be difficult and demanding, but they were breaking all the rules by being together. They had found their happy ending in the place where it was doomed. It wasn't perfect and it definitely wasn't conventional, but it was theirs.





	1. It will be fun

**Author's Note:**

> Well... My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.
> 
> I looked at this list of prompts on Tumblr and I love it. I sincerely hope to write all 31 drabbles. Especially because today is already October 9, so the first few days I will have to update some chapters per day to catch up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It will be fun, trust me."

Harry looked at Uma's hand. Gil was next to her, shivering with cold, but still smiling.

"Dear, why should you have these ideas at night?"

But he followed Gil's example and took off his clothes until he was in his underwear. Uma winked and moved her fingers. He sighed theatrically and took her hand. She pulled him into the water. Harry muffled a scream inside the water. Gil's strong arm helped him surface and he cursed. Uma laughed with fun.

"You are exaggerated."

"Not everyone has your genes." Harry cursed.

“_It will be fun, trust me._” Uma promised and submerged into the water.

"We have to follow her." Gil smiled impatiently.

"I hope the surprise includes something hot." Harry whispered.

Gil laughed and submerged. He took a breath and followed.

The low light coming from outside illuminated her. Uma was quick to swim and dive. She had explained to them that, while she needed oxygen, Uma could feel how her body had mechanisms for her to spend a lot of time without breathing. Uma swam towards Gil and Harry. She took them by the hands and began to swim quickly. Harry had to hold on to her hand. Uma swam among the rocks, submerging more. She attracted them more against her body and swam to a dark cave. Harry and Gil couldn't see anything, but they remained relaxed. They trusted her. The oxygen began to be missing and she tightened her grip on their hand. They’re close. He relaxed and kept his heart calm as she had taught them.

Turquoise light appeared. The water became warm. Uma swam to the surface and they recovered the air.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

Uma took Gil's face and checked his eyes. He nodded. She turned and took Harry's face. Uma looked completely concentrated. Harry licked his lips.

"Oh, you're definitely fine." She replied, pulling him away.

He smirked.

"This place is beautiful." Gil commented.

Harry looked around. They were in an underground cave. On the ceiling were natural blue and green lights. The natural pool where they were had a turquoise glow coming from the center, where they had entered. Harry touched the smooth rocks around him and under his feet. That place was beautiful.

Gil laughed and attracted Uma in an intimate hug. She smiled in victory and grabbed Gil's hips with her legs. Harry advanced on them. Uma took him by the arm and pulled him to her back. He hugged her by the waist and she leaned against his chest.

"Were you hiding this place from us?" Harry joked.

"Uma, this place is amazing." Gil looked around.

Warm, intimate. A secret place of them.

“I found it recently. I was just waiting for the right moment.”

Harry bit her shoulder playfully.

"And Gil complained about the cold was the right time?"

Gil smiled proudly. Pride of being spoiled.

"Oh, don't act like you aren’t delighted." Uma joked.

Harry caught her between Gil and him. They could feel her against their bodies. Gil grabbed him by the hips. Harry took his face and kissed him slowly. He licked Gil's lips and looked at Uma.

"You are delighted too." Harry whispered.

Gil leaned against his shoulder. Uma reached for him, with a predatory smile on her lips.

Yes, it will be fun.


	2. Follow me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just follow me, I know the area."

Gil was impressed by how fast Uma ran.

She would have preferred to stay and fight, but he felt bad when he saw his brothers and Uma face each other. Although he always went with Uma, he would rather not see the hate in the twins' eyes. For that, many times, Uma just disabled them and took him with her. But that day, the twins had had their gang with them. Uma would have preferred to fight and win, but he asked her not to. Uma was strong, incredibly strong. But he preferred to keep her away from the confrontations he caused.

Uma had their hands together, moving quickly among the people. But they weren’t going to _Lost Revenge_. They were moving away.

"The twins and their gang must be waiting for us in the streets that lead to the port." Uma explained.

As if she could feel his worries.

They entered Troll Town. Unconscious, Gil stopped but she didn't let go of his hand.

“Calm down.” Uma looked around with a mischievous smile. “_Just follow me, I know the area._"

Only the most malicious villains entered that town. Everyone respected the trolls and their strength. Gil knew that years ago, Uma had defeated all the trolls in that town. She alone. The trolls respected Uma. They were the first sector that had allied with her. But the trolls were intimidating.

"Relax." Uma stopped and stood in front of him "Who am I?"

He blinked and looked at her pretty hand taking his.

"Uma." Gil replied and smiled "My captain."

"And I would never let something bad happen to you."

Gil nodded. She started walking beside him. Many trolls recognized her and looked at the way she carried him by the hand. But she kept her chin up and looked proud. Uma acted as if she were walking to her property. Gil smiled. In a way, it was true. And it didn't bother him.

“Besides, I know a place that you will like. The food there is delicious.”

He smiled.

"Like a date?"

Uma rolled her eyes. He moved closer, noticing the small smile on her pretty lips.

"Whatever." She muttered.

That hadn’t been a no.


	3. Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now? Now you listen to me?”

"You always tell me to relax." Uma replied.

“_Now? Now you listen to me?_” Harry almost shouted.

Uma laughed openly. She and Gil were sitting on the floor of her cabin. Gil was hugging her from behind and kissing her shoulder carelessly. Uma giggled. She giggled! She had blushing cheeks and bright eyes. Harry took a deep breath and looked at the empty bottle of rum in front of them.

"Uma..." He tried to approach.

"That’s my name."

She slid with a soft smile but Gil held her in his arms.

"Uma..." Harry knelt in front of them. "Tomorrow we have a battle with Ratcliffe's henchmen."

"It's my fault." Gil also had red cheeks. "I wanted to try this rum and I urged Uma to drink with me."

"And you decided to listen to him?" Harry asked her with surprise.

"You always say I don't listen to you two." Uma reached out and put her arms around his neck. "The battle is in the afternoon..." She whispered "Relax."

Uma purred against his ear.

Gil leaned against Uma's back and raised his hands up her abdomen. Gil looked at him in a way he had rarely seen. A dark and wild look. Harry felt his throat dry. Uma laughed against his ear and she pressed against him.

"Now you want to hear what we have for you?" His captain whispered.

He looked at the empty rum bottle on the floor and then at Uma and Gil. Harry smirked.

"Well, I've never been the voice of reason here."

He closed his eyes when Uma kissed him and Gil took off his jacket. Harry was glad she had listened to him.


	4. Didn’t ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know you didn't ask for this.”

Gil opened his eyes as he entered his cabin and didn't find his things.

“_I know you didn't ask for this._” Harry spoke behind him.

Gil walked the place. It was still a bedroom. Someone could use it.

"Why…?"

"Because it's the best." Harry replied.

"…How?"

Gil turned and looked at him. Harry was calm, with a cruel little smile on his lips.

"Sunshine, Uma knows what's best for you."

"But…"

Harry grabbed Gil’s hip with his arm and guided him out. Not to the Uma’s cabin. But towards the captain's quarters. Maybe Gil had done something wrong. Harry opened the door for him. Uma was sitting over her heavy desk, checking some documents. She looked up when she heard them enter.

"Uma...?" Gil asked.

She looked at him and then she stared at Harry.

"Harry..." She hit the ground. "Didn't you tell Gil?"

His best friend held back the laughter.

"I couldn't help it." Harry hugged him from behind and rested his chin on Gil's shoulder. "His expression was adorable."

Uma approached Gil and hooked her finger on the neck of his shirt so he would crouch at her height and look her in the eye.

"_I know you didn't ask for this_.” Uma spoke calmly. "But I move your things and Harry's to my cabin.” She shrugged. "It's the biggest and you technically already live there."

Gil opened his eyes and he understood what had happened. He immediately pulled away from Harry and hit him on the arm.

"You're cruel!" But Gil smiled. "I'm going to take revenge."

Harry smiled wickedly and stood behind Uma.

"I hope so."

Uma crossed her arms, but she was smiling.

"Oh, I'll help you with that revenge." She looked at Harry. "I told you not to be mean to him. Now you deserve punishment for your disobeying.”

Uma stood next to Gil. He smiled and hugged her from behind.

"Two against one?" Harry smiled slyly. "That sounds good."

Gil rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear.

Uma always made those little details so that they felt how important they were to her.


	5. Kiss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I might just kiss you."

Harry smiled. Perhaps Uma was right and he really liked ropes and knots. Because what he was looking at that moment was interesting.

"Help...?" Gil asked.

"I don't know..." Harry knelt beside him. "_I might just kiss you_."

Gil looked at him with surprise and he blushed. Harry bit his lower lip and stroked the fishing net carelessly.

"Looks good."

"Harry!"

"And my name sounds much better when you say it like this." He joked.

The last time he had seen Gil, he was repairing the fishing nets of the ship. Harry didn't know how, but Gil had been trapped and immobilized by one of them and he couldn't move. Honestly, Harry considered the image in front of him very interesting. The ropes of the net were very tight around Gil's strong muscles and as he fought the net, it adjusted more. Harry hooked his finger on one of the ropes to confirm how tight they were.

"Is hurting you?"

"No... but it's difficult." Gil confessed.

"That’s good."

"Harry!"

Gil shifted and Harry leaned over him.

"I'm sorry, sunshine." Harry kissed him. "I'll help you."

But now he had some ideas to suggest to Uma.


	6. Aware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes, I'm aware. Your point?”

Uma climbed up to the nest of the mainmast. She thanked her good vision because that moonless night had some in her crew nervous. She sighed and jumped into the nest. Gil was sitting on the floor, cold. She threw Harry's coat to him, who was waiting for them on the deck. She had forbidden Harry to climb with her because she knew that he couldn't see as well as she could.

"You're being childish, do you know that?"

“_Yes, I'm aware. Your point?_” Gil growled.

She framed an eyebrow and knelt in front of him.

"Excuse you?"

Gil looked up very angry. But when he saw her, he immediately relaxed and blushed.

"I'm sorry, Uma." He tentatively took her hand. "I didn't mean to be rude."

She hooked her finger on the collar of his shirt and pulled him in her direction.

"Apologize well." Uma ordered.

"I'm really sorry, my captain." Gil hugged her by the waist and rested her chin on her chest. He looked at her imploringly. "I'll do anything you order."

She smiled and Gil relaxed. Uma stroked his cheek.

"I will have Bonny work double turn for using your egg supply." She promised, "But you shouldn't go up here and act so spoiled."

"She knew it was my supply." He lamented.

“No, Bonny got confused. And she really regrets it.” Uma took his chin. “You can't spend the night here. You'll die of cold.”

"…I know…"

"And I already sent the crew to look for more eggs all over the Island."

He smiled sincerely and hugged her with more energy.

"Thank you. I love you, Uma."

"I know." She rolled her eyes. "Now come back with Harry and me."

He nodded, with that big smile she adored to protect.

If the price to have him happy was to loot the entire Island for ridiculous eggs, she would be very willing to do so.


	7. That's Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No, and that’s final."

Harry rarely insisted on anything. He always follows her orders. Not only that. Harry enjoyed doing it. Sometimes, Uma had to be firmer with him, but only because that was what he needed. That was their dynamic.

But Harry was being stubborn.

He wasn’t revealing himself against her. But it was obvious that he wasn’t happy with her decision. He looked at her as if he wanted to say something, but he was controlling himself.

Uma concentrated on finishing delivering the food that her crew needed. Harry was helping her, as always. But he looked tense. When she confirmed that everyone was concentrating on their food, she took him to the kitchen.

"Speak." She ordered.

"I want to stay." Harry replied, crossing his arms.

When she looked at him making that expression, she had to remind herself how young they really were.

"I need you to go." She repeated, resting her hands on her hips.

Harry nodded, but he was still upset.

"Trust me." Uma relaxed her posture a bit and advanced on him.

"Always." He looked at her slightly hurt by her words, as if Harry needed to be reminded of something so vital to him.

She slid her fingers through his hair and he relaxed between her fingers.

"It will only be a few days."

"…I know."

"You don't want to be with her?"

Because if it was for that...

"It's not that." He looked at her. "You told me to behave."

Uma smiled.

"You must do it. I don't want to start a war with your sister because you threw someone in her crew to the sharks for watching her too much.”

He frowned. Harry was incredibly protective of his sisters. The only thing that kept Harriet and Harry calm about CJ, who was in Auradon, was the constant news that appeared on the television of her adventures.

The Hook siblings were complicated but very close to each other.

In her very particular way, Harriet had requested to spend time with her brother. Because Harriet didn't know how to do things the simple way. She had agreed to a small and unnecessary deal with Uma. All as an excuse to have her brother by her side for a few days. Uma had pretended that he hadn't noticed the real reason.

"You ask me impossible..." Harry whispered.

Unfortunately, that morning they had heard how a group of Harriet's crew had talked about their captain as if they were deeply attracted to her. Harry had almost killed them. And now he didn't want to spend a few days with them without being able to do something against them.

"You will go and you will be a good brother." She ordered.

"A good brother would throw his sister's disrespectful crew to the sharks." Harry responded with his shark smile.

Uma tightened the grip on his hair. He immediately fell to his knees in front of her. She leaned him against her abdomen, giving him the silent order to cling to her body. Harry did it. He slipped his fingers under her blouse and over her back. The edge of his hook sliding down her skin and shivered her. He sighed against her exposed abdomen and tentatively bit her skin. Only then, did Harry lookup.

"Uma..."

She smiled maliciously.

“_No, and that’s final. _You will do what your captain orders you."

He lamented. His intense blue eyes mortified. Harry was destruction and passion in the purest essence. Uma knew she was asking him a lot, but he would obey. Harry would do anything for her.

"When you return and if you behave, I will be rewarding you." She promised, sliding her free hand over his neck and creating a slight pressure to immobilize him there. "Will you make me proud?"

Harry nodded, relaxing between her fingers. He kissed her abdomen and clung more to her. Uma smiled, it would be torture not to have him for a few days, but the wait would be worth it.

"Good boy."


	8. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can you stay?"

Uma was arguing with Harriet on the other side of the door. Gil could hear the guilt and worry in Harriet's voice. Uma sounded the same. The two captains were trying to drop their anger against each other when they both felt equally miserable and guilty.

Harry was sitting in one of the most elegant beds Gil had ever seen in his life. Harriet had a huge cabin for his brother, just in case he needed it. That was the first time Gil entered there. The bandages full of blood seemed to try to hide among the red sheets. He advanced to sit next to his best friend. The bed was incredibly soft.

Harry kept staring at the floor.

Uma had got all the plants needed to create a salve that would help close his wounds. Harry was shirtless and anyone who entered the cabin could see his bandaged back. Harry looked drunk, Ginny Gothel had created an infusion so Harry wouldn't feel pain and sleep without dreams. There might not be magic in the Island, but they could still create impossible things.

Harry was fighting exhaustion.

“_Can you stay?_"

It took Gil a few seconds to hear it, but he nodded. Harry made him lie on the incredibly comfortable bed and he lay on Gil.

"I'm cold, but even the shirt hurts me..." Harry confessed.

Gil nodded again and hoped his body was warm enough to warm Harry. He wanted to hug him, but he was afraid of hurting him. Uma had explained to him that luckily Captain Hook had been too drunk and hadn’t used all his strength.

It was usually Gil who needed bandages and salves.

Harry had been avoiding any confrontation with his father for years. Harriet felt that everything that had happened was her fault. Uma felt responsible for not having been there for her first mate.

Harry didn’t speak, he just lay over Gil’s chest, letting the medication finally take effect and Gil took his hand for support. He couldn’t sleep and was partly glad of it. Because at some point Uma entered and sat next to him, not daring to touch Harry. She also didn't want to talk about it. But Gil offered his free hand and she took it with a melancholy smile. She clung to him in silence. Perhaps from exhaustion, Uma fell asleep in that awkward position.

She and Harry had their synchronized breaths and similar pain in their faces.

That night Gil didn’t sleep, but he was glad for it. Because he could watch their dreams. They’ll fix everything in the morning. But for the moment, he let them sleep.


	9. Can't explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Listen, I can't explain it, you'll have to trust me."

From the depth of his dream, he felt a shot of panic. His hand tentatively searched in front of him, but there was nothing. At his back, he could feel a protective wall, even when he couldn't feel it directly. The wall was there, present and warm. But there was nothing in front of him. Harry knew there must be something, like a mystical veil or a magic mist. Something that used to surround him.

"Uma... Please."

"Gil, don’t insist."

"Uma..."

The voices resurfaced him from his heavy sleep and he opened his eyes. Crimson sheets. His back throbbed. He remembered everything that had happened. Gil was behind him. Harry could feel him. When he looked around, he noticed Uma sitting in a chair next to him.

"Good morning." Uma greeted "It was time for you to wake up."

"What are you doing there?"

And not in his arms.

Harry tried to sit down, but the pain in his back prevented him.

"I was talking to Gil." She shrugged.

But she wasn't looking at him.

Harry frowned.

"Sunshine, help me." He asked.

Gil sat down carefully and helped him achieve his goal. Uma reached out to hold him but removed her hands as if she was burning. As if she was pure fire. But since when did he not want to be burned?

"What's wrong with you?" Harry stared at her.

Uma looked at Gil. Harry didn’t know what they were doing but, in a few seconds, his best friend left the room, leaving them alone.

"What's wrong with you?" Uma replied "How did you end up in a situation like that with Captain Hook?"

He looked down.

"Harry..."

“_Listen, I can't explain it, you'll have to trust me._"

Uma looked at him as if a second head had suddenly come out of him.

"Excuse you…?"

He took her hand. She tensed. Harry cursed himself for causing that on her.

“I'll explain it to you in another moment. I promise.” He looked at her “It wasn't Harriet's fault. And definitely, it wasn’t your fault.” Harry kissed her wrist and he looked at her. “Please, don't order me to tell you. You know I would never disobey one of your orders.”

Uma looked at him in frustration. He knew he was asking a lot, but he trusted her. He would never do anything to make her feel this way: guilty and distant. Everything had gone out of his control. But the biggest pain was seeing her like that.

"Uma..." He begged "Please, touch me."

She denied, clenching her fists.

"Don't torture me like that, my dear." He looked for her gaze. "How do you expect me to recover if I don't have you guarding my dreams, sea witch?"

She tried not to laugh, but it was impossible.

"You're dramatic." Uma looked at him. "Okay. Don't tell me yet. But swear to me that you won’t put yourself in such danger again.”

He made a cross with his index finger over his left shoulder like a vow.

"Now can you come here?" Harry asked, extending his hand to her.

Uma sighed, but shortened the distance between them and climbed on his lap. She was being careful not to touch his back. She was using the delicacy he had never needed. But it was also interesting to see her that way, incredibly concentrated, trying not to make her lightweight a problem. Harry smiled as he felt her fingers touch his face.

"Does something hurt?"

His back throbbed and his head was heavy. But he felt better just for having her this close. Harry denied he didn't want her to move away.

"You need something?"

He smiled wickedly.

"You."

Uma laughed loudly and he smiled.

"Anything specific you need me to do?" She asked much more relaxed.

"You know what I need."

Uma nodded. She was careful, but she did. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hips with her legs. He hid his face in her neck and bit her. Uma relaxed against his mouth and hugged him tighter. There it was, that magic mist that surrounded and protected him. His protective Uma. That was exactly what he needed.


	10. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There is a certain taste to it.”

Uma was impressed. She didn't know how her crew had found that box full of candy. She distributed the loots among all. As the pirate’s code said, the portions of Gil, Harry and she were theoretically bigger. Although never too much. When she returned to her quarters to work, she took the parts of the loot that belonged to her and her boys.

Uma forgot the candy until Gil and Harry entered with the paid of protection in the sectors. Gil looked at the small mountains of candy with curiosity.

"Your parts." She explained without really looking at them.

"What are they?" Harry asked.

"Sweets." Gil shouted with excitement. "My mom has always told me about these cookies and candies."

Uma looked up. Gil was already separating something from his portion to his mother. Harry kept looking at his part with apparent indifference.

"And where did they come from?"

"A box floating in the sea." She explained.

"And you tried them already?" Harry asked.

"No, but the crew did it and they say it's delicious."

She left her account book and took one of the bags with small red candies. She opened the bag and gestured Gil to approach.

"Try this for me." Uma ordered, sitting on the desk.

She pressed the red candy on Gil's lips and he savored the candy for a few seconds.

"Sweet... but somewhat spicy." Gil opened his mouth, showing his tongue painted red "Sweet in a special way."

Uma looked at the package.

"They are cinnamon candies."

"Cinnamon is spicy." Harry advanced to Gil and took his face "Very spicy?"

Gil denied but was breathing through his mouth. He had flushed cheeks.

"Spicy in the right way." Gil said with a smile.

"Cinnamon was one of the most expensive spices the sailors sported." Harry explained "And now they come in candy for children."

Uma gestured Gil to come closer. She spread her legs so that he stood in front of her. She took his face. Uma felt the sweet aroma quite tempting. Sweet, but also hot.

"Open your mouth." She ordered.

When Gil did so, exposing his red tongue, she could feel the heat he radiated. Uma kissed him deeply and with her tongue she played with the small candy that was sweetly disappearing before the friction of their kiss. She could feel Harry's arms grabbed Gil's waist. The cinnamon candy disappeared, leaving her with a very warm throbbing. She broke the kiss and Gil collapsed on her chest, heated. Harry stopped kissing his neck and looked at her curiously.

"Does it taste like something worth stealing?" He asked with a mischievous smile.

Uma took another candy and put it in Gil's mouth, who looked at her expectantly.

“_There is a certain taste to it._” She moved closer to Gil. "But I think I should try you again, don't you think?"

Gil nodded and kissed her so hard that the cinnamon candy entered her mouth. She laughed and pushed her body more against Gil at the same time that Harry pressed him against her.

Yes, it was sweet, but it burned like fire. Exactly how they liked it.


	11. Like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's not always like this."

"You forgot to lock the door." Harry told him.

Gil smiled guiltily. Yes, it was his turn. But in his defense, he had been distracted. Uma was lying on the floor beneath him, her dress was above her hips and her legs were gripping his hips. She was leaning against Harry's chest and he was biting her entire neckline and was using the edge of his hook to raise her skirt more. At the entrance to the captain's quarters were Uma's booties and her hat. There was also Harry's jacket and shirt. On top of the desk was Gil's shirt and his belt.

Apparently, Uma didn’t hear the door because she closed the grip on his hair and pulled him down to her hips. To the place where her thigh and hip joined and Gil loved to kiss because she arched beautifully when he did that.

It wasn’t the first time the crew saw them that way. And when they weren't in Uma's cabin, Harry or he arranged themselves so that it was the back of one of them that was in front of the door. Because if someone came in, they didn't want anyone to see Uma like that. No, Gil wasn’t referring to her dominant side or the way she enjoyed hard caresses and marks on her skin. No, not that.

"Gil..." She purred, lifting her hips.

But the Uma that was dominant but naughty.

"Really? Do you not mind having an audience?"

Harry raised his head when he heard Ginny Gothel's voice. Gil immediately covered Uma's legs with her skirt.

"Don't you see we're busy?" Harry growled.

Ginny tilted her body to look at Uma. But Harry hugged their captain. Unfortunately, Uma chuckled and slid her arms across Harry's back, leaving provocative red marks with her nails.

"Who would guess that the strong Uma was like that when nobody looks?" Ginny said wickedly.

"_It's not always like this._" Gil replied, feeling his ears warm.

Uma liked to drink some liquor to relax and drop her defenses. She was still dominant and demanding, but she had small details that only allowed Harry and Gil to see and take care, thanks to the excuse of the rum. She became more expressive and playful, much more relaxed and youthful. But it wasn’t something she wanted others to see.

"Go away." Harry ordered, tensing his muscles and hiding Uma's face against his neck.

"Or what?"

"I will tell my sister about that secret album you have." Harry replied with a cruel smile.

Gil saw Ginny, who turned completely red. The girl tried to say something but made the wise decision and just nodded.

“Don’t worry, I will lock the door. What I want to talk to Uma can wait.”

And Ginny closed the door.

Gil and Harry looked at each other. Uma laughed and left her hiding place. She bit her lower lip and slowly lifted her skirt by her side, exposing her hip.

"Where were we?" She pretended to meditate "Oh, yes, Gil..." Uma in a silent order told him where to put his mouth "And Harry, you still have work to do." And she arched to expose her cleavage.

Gil and Harry exchanged glances. The next day, Uma would remember everything, including Ginny. And she won’t be happy.

Uma took Gil from the back of his neck and made him descend. He looked at Harry and smiled innocently. Harry licked his lips and also returned to his task. After all, that would be the problem of the Gil and Harry of tomorrow. At that moment, they had to attend to their captain.


	12. Don't See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What if I don't see it?"

Gil struggled to look. But Harry held him so Gil wouldn't enter the forge.

"Uma forbade you to put one foot here, LeGume!" Bonny shouted over the metal blows.

"But I just want to see." Gil lamented. "I promise, I won't come in. And I swear I won't burn anything... Again."

Harry rolled his eyes and covered his best friend's shoulders with his arm to hold him.

"Don’t disobey orders from your captain."

Gil bit his lip. Harry had to restrain himself not to kiss him at that moment. If in a single second he was distracted, it would be all Gil would need to spy on the blacksmith shop.

"But…"

Bonny left the place with a look full of determination.

"Everything is in order." She reported "As long as Gil doesn't burn anything."

Harry smiled.

"Perfect."

"What thing?" Gil asked curiously.

"The birthday present for our captain." Bonny replied wearily.

"I know that. You all tell me the same. I want to know what it is.”

"Sunshine, you are terrible at keeping secrets." Harry reminded him.

"_What if I don't see it?_" Gil proposed "If I don't see it, I won't know what it is, but you can give me a hint."

Bonny rolled her eyes and raised her arms as a symbol of surrender.

"I'm not going to tell you." She looked at Harry. "I'll go back to the forge."

"I'll keep him away from here." He promised and guided Gil to the docks. "Don't be impatient, it's a gift from the entire crew."

"But I could help..." Gil lamented.

"You already did it" Harry promised "I won't tell you what it is, but you'll recognize your design when you see it."

Gil looked at him in confusion but nodded.

His best friend wasn’t good with secrets, but he was good at making designs. Gil didn’t know, but the saber they were making for Uma would have the intricate design Gil had drawn on one occasion for the hilt of a sword worthy of Uma. When Harry had seen the sketch, he began the search for materials so Bonny helps him make Gil’s design a reality.

Uma would be happy and Gil too.

"Besides, we can think of a more personal gift." Harry suggested.

Gil nodded, returning to his good mood and suggesting hundreds of things that they could give to her. Yes, he had to distract Gil.


	13. This Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I never knew it could be this way."

He and Harriet looked towards the Island’s gate. To the place where was supposed to be a bridge linking Auradon with their home. The place they assumed CJ had used to escape along with Freddie.

"CJ was on the television." Harriet commented "She stole one of the fastest ships in the Auradon Navy."

"That's our sister." Harry nodded proudly, but it was hard to smile sincerely. Not yet. 

The night began and they waited. Harriet clenched her fists and she held her breath. He rested the curve of his hook on her arm to support her.

Fireworks appeared from a distant point in Auradon. The night momentarily filled with red. Harry took a deep breath and noticed how his sister relaxed.

CJ was fine.

Their sister had managed to give them a weekly signal and they always waited for it.

"Well, I will return with Uma and Gil." 

His sister's hand closed on his arm, but she didn't look at him. Harry returned to her side and they looked at the distant Auradon.

“Don't take it badly. I understand what happens between you and Gil. A part of me always knew that would happen.”

He was surprised by the sudden topic. He laughed.

"Was it because of the makeup?”

Harriet hit him hard on the arm and looked at him visibly upset.

"Don't be an idiot." She looked towards the sea. "What does your makeup have to do with this?" Harriet rolled her eyes. "You two have always been very close. Gil always ran into your arms and always asked permission before doing something.”

"He's adorable." Harry framed an eyebrow. "But what's your point?"

“As I said, I understand the situation between Gil and you. But to someone as chaotic as you, don't you feel trapped with Uma? She is always ordering you and control you.”

Yes, she and nobody else.

"I thought you would ask me why I am with both." He admitted. 

Harriet looked at him with fun.

“You are older than CJ with six months. A pirate has a lover in every port. Remember?" His sister shrugged. "I no wonder that you have more than one person. I'm surprised you're with Uma. Don't get me wrong, she is an amazing captain and a great leader. But you hate being ordered.”

Harry chuckled.

“Gil is sweet and affectionate. He is like the treasure that people believe that only exist in legends. Something impossible in this world. But he is here and he is real. Sincere, good, cute and kind. Gil is strong and full of courage. We've always been told that people like Gil are weak, but it's not true. This place could fall apart and Gil would be the last one standing.” Harry replied confidently. 

Especially because the only way Gil would fall would be because Uma and Harry would have already given their last breath. 

Harriet looked at him, waiting for him to continue. She had also grown up with Gil, his sister already knew what he was talking about.

“Instead, Uma is smart and cautious. She never makes mistakes. Uma is invincible. No matter what people believe, she always wins." Harry smiled proudly. “Against all possibilities, Uma took full control here. When you hear Uma, you know she only wants the best. That's how greedy she is, right? She’s a real pirate.”

Harriet nodded, but still looked confused. He turned to stare at her.

“Uma can have anything she wants in this place. And she wants me. Gil and me. That superhuman and powerful being could have anyone, but she chose Gil and me. Can you imagine how it feels that someone like her looks into your eyes as if you were a treasure worthy of the Gods?” 

Harriet blinked and looked away. For a few seconds his sister analyzed his words and little by little, even in the dark, he noticed how she blushed.

"When I thought about your relationship with her..." Harriet denied "_ I never knew it could be this way. _" She nodded solemnly. "I suppose it makes sense that you want to follow each of her orders."

"Exactly." He looked at Auradon. "See you next week?"

Harriet turned her body towards Auradon and nodded. He walked back to the _ Lost Revenge _. His sister was right, he didn't like following orders or being limited. But with Uma, he had always felt that it was an honor to follow her.


	14. Come back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't come back."

Gil looked at his mother and to his aunts. Most people found them identical, but he could distinguish his mother anywhere. She had the sweetest look he had seen in his life. She always seemed to have a soft smile for him.

The watchman announced his mother's arrival to the deck. His aunts stayed at the port.

"Hello, sweetie." His mother said opening her thin arms.

He hugged her tightly. She was so delicate and soft that it was easy to get her off the ground. She hugged him and kissed his cheek countless times.

“You have grown so much, my beautiful child. I've missed you so much.” She took his face "And now you're more tanned."

"There are many things to repair on the deck." He explained without releasing her yet

"Welcome."

Gil put down his mother when he heard Uma's voice. The captain of a ship only personally received other captains and people of high rank, like nobility. The rest of the people were always received by the first mate. That was the custom. Gil was honored to see Uma's gesture.

“My girl.” Her mother advanced to her and hugged her affectionately. “You are stronger. I remember when you got into fights with the twins. I still have the baby teeth you lost.”

Uma smiled. She had always loved melee fights.

"They lost more." His captain replied "Is something wrong?"

His mother wrinkled her skirt and looked at her sisters and then at Gil.

"This is embarrassing... but your father hasn't come back all week and I wanted to know if you've seen him."

"Isn't he in a bar?" Uma clenched her lips. "Or with Captain Hook?"

His mother denied. Gil put his hands on her shoulders to encourage her.

"And the twins?"

“They are also looking for him. Gaston usually disappears for days, but never so much time and much less without the twins.” His mother looked at the floor “People are beginning to suspect…”

Uma whistled loud and clear. In a few seconds Gonzo arrived.

“Look for Harry, he must be collecting some payments north of the port.” Uma ordered “Tell him to go to Gaston's house and make it clear that the place is under my protection. Any offense against the LeGume family will be taken as an offense against me."

Gonzo nodded and ran away.

Gil smiled at the efficiency in which Uma had solved things. While he had begun to think with whom his father might be, his captain had addressed the problem efficiently. Yes, his father hadn’t yet been found, but Uma had gained time.

"Thank you..." His mother smiled at Uma with sincere affection and looked at him. "Could you also come home?"

"_I can't come back._" Gil denied "I'll help find dad, but my place is here."

"Just a few days... I would feel calmer with you in the house. I know that I am asking too much."

Uma took him by the arm and nodded.

“Go and tell me if they need anything. I will put the rest of the crew and my contacts to look for Gaston.” Uma looked at his mother. “Gil will be in charge of your protection in the meantime.”

Gil couldn't help it. He knew that Uma didn’t like public affection. But he hugged her tightly and gave her a secret kiss on her neck. A kiss that nobody else would know about its existence. Uma hugged him for a second and then pushed him.

" This is not the way to treat your captain. Go away, it's an order."

He smiled and nodded. His mother threw herself on Uma to hug her and thank her. His aunts almost boarded the ship to imitate his mother. Luckily, Uma broke free and pushed them towards the port. She and Gil looked at each other for a second more and Uma began delivering orders to the crew.

He was lucky to belong to her.


	15. Talking about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's what I'm talking about."

**Talking about**

"What?" Harry asked.

Maybe he was dreaming.

"We need to train." Uma looked at him strangely. "What's so strange about that?"

He closed his grip on the soft rope she had given him.

"Train with this?" He said with a dry mouth.

"Yes." Uma sat on her desk, took off her hat and booties "You're the best with knots."

"Of course, but..." Harry cleared his throat. "Do you want me to tie you?"

Uma nodded and put her wrists together. He felt that he lost his balance when he saw her like this. Without his pirate hat, Uma looked much more delicate and smaller. She wore the dress that barely covered her thighs. She offered him her wrists, sitting on the desk and looking at him expectantly.

“We always have to prepare for any scenario. If someone catches me, I want to know that I could win.” Uma gestured him to approach “Don't hold back and tie me well.”

Harry growled. It wasn’t possible that she didn’t know what she was doing to him. He stroked the rope and stood between her legs.

It was almost a shame that Gil was helping his family. But when he came back, Harry would have something interesting to tell him.

"Put your hands together."

"Are you going to get bossy?" Uma stretched until she left her mouth close to his "I'm still your captain."

“I know.” Harry smiled and began to surround her wrists with the rope, creating enough space not to hurt her “And I'm following your orders. I'm tying you up.”

The rope was golden, which was quite strange. But it stood out very well in Uma.

"Strong." She ordered.

Harry growled, adjusting the knot until she was firmly immobilized.

"Does it hurt?" He didn't even dare to look at her.

"Yes, but in the right way." Uma whispered against his mouth "What's up, Hook? You don't like training?"

She was tempting him. Harry took a deep breath. She was playing with his limits. Uma had realized his little fantasies of ropes and knots. Now she was testing him and torturing him.

"Can I take off my jacket?" Harry asked hoarsely.

"Slowly." She whispered against his ear "I like to see you."

Harry held on to the leather of his jacket and removed it. Only Uma could be so dominant and cruel despite being tied. She sighed, drawing his attention. Harry saw her pass one of her legs through the space between her arms and then the other. Uma's legs were raised in the air. The skirt exposed her long legs and perfect ass. In that position, Uma's tied hands were holding her thighs. She bent her legs and rested her feet on his chest.

"Don’t forget the ankles." His captain reminded him with a cruel smile.

He clung to the desk and took a deep breath. Uma leaned back to be more comfortable and smiled mischievously. He had to catch his breath to speak.

"I thought you wanted to train." Harry gasped.

“And that’s what we are doing. We are training your resistance.” She moved her legs “The ankles.”

"Cruel witch..." Harry took what was left of the rope in her wrists and stretched it around her ankles and he created the last knot there.

She was very flexible. Uma had always used that as an advantage. He knew that those ropes wouldn’t be a big problem for her. If Uma wanted to, she would escape. But she didn't want to. She moved her feet slightly to tighten the rope against her skin and sigh with delight. He clung to the desk and bowed his face enough to breathe on her knees. But without touching her.

"Get on the desk." Uma ordered "And I must admit, I am impressed."

Harry did so, with his legs on either side of her, gaining more height above Uma. And yet, despite him being free and she immobilized, it was Harry who was under her domain.

"Uma, I’m at the limit..."

"_That's what I'm talking about._" She bit her lower lip. "Despite everything, you still control yourself."

"Uma..."

He wanted to touch her, wanted to bite her sensitive skin and enjoy her taste.

“Break for me, Harry Hook."

The last thing he left was a low moan and he was silenced against her mouth. Uma kept impressing him. He was lucky to belong to her.


	16. Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Listen. No, really listen.”

Desiree admired Uma. Like the rest of the crew. She also feared Uma, but in the right way. Although it didn't make sense, she liked to fear Uma. Her captain was beautiful when she was calm but much more attractive when she was upset. Desiree knew she wasn't the only one who felt that way. Uma was born to be respect and worship at the same time. No one wanted to disobey or disappoint her.

Desiree liked Harry. Not in a romantic sense. Of course, he was attractive. But the reason she like him was because Harry was good with the crew. He was theatrical and dramatic, but there was no person more loyal than him. Since the second she joined Uma's crew, Harry had been there, fighting her battles. Desiree knew that if she went with Harry and asked him to hook someone, he would do it and then ask questions. And possibly he would never ask why.

Desiree loved Gil. He made her feel that they didn’t live in a floating prison, but in a real home. Like on the tv. He always had a smile on his lips and good ideas. Gil distinguished when someone was having a bad day and he knew what to do to cheer them up. He wasn’t afraid of anything or anyone. Not even to the unbreakable rules that existed in the Island of the Lost. Gil wasn’t afraid to express his emotions and he was always willing to hug somebody. He was the reason why the entire crew felt like a family.

Uma, Harry, and Gil were a team.

So, sitting in front of them was a nightmare. Uma was serious, Harry silently denied and Gil was worried.

"Please, I didn't know it was wrong..." Desiree looked at them. "I didn't take anything that didn't belong to me. I know you ordered that we not make any deal with _The Jolly Roger _crew_. _But-"

"Desiree ..." Harry tried to interrupt her.

But she felt her pulse racing.

"But Mr. Smee’s sons had not eaten-"

"Desiree ..." Gil's voice sounded incredibly sad.

She was in trouble. In serious problems.

“Uma, I know you don't like us not to report you everything. And I should have done it. I know. But I didn't think I was doing something wrong-”

"Desiree!" Uma said her name angrily.

"Don't throw me away!" Desiree begged, her hands had clasped against her chest and she couldn't take her eyes off her captain "Please, please-"

Uma jumped over the desk to shorten the distance between them. Desiree felt Uma's hand on her chin.

“_Listen. No, really listen._” Her captain ordered as she covered her mouth with her hand. "Who said I was going to throw you?"

Desiree tried to speak but couldn't. Uma's gloved hand gently pressed against her lips.

"Why didn’t you tell us that the children of _The Jolly Roger_’s crew were suffering hunger?" Gil asked, walking to her.

“The temporary court of commerce with my father was partial. Uma was giving him supplies for the children.” Harry explained.

“The sin of the parents shouldn’t be paid by the children.” Her captain stroked her cheek “The punishment was for adults because of what happened last time. That way, they must work more to get their supplies and learn their lesson.” She frowned “Not for them to take their children’s food and starve the kids."

“Obviously my father is taking away the children's supplies. I don't think Mr. Smee did something like that to his children.” Harry clenched his fists. “That crazy pirate..."

"Aren't you mad at me?" Desiree looked at Uma.

“Yes, but for not letting me know what was happening. What you did was right and I’m proud of you."

Desiree smile. When Uma flattered someone in the crew, it felt like the greatest honor. She didn't know how, but her captain had a gift to make everyone want to please her.

"But you must report these things." Harry reminded her.

"So, Uma can fix the problems." Gil smiled.

Desiree nodded. Uma's hand was still over her chin.

"You'll have to work double shifts this week for not letting me know this on time."

She nodded. She would. Desiree admired Uma, liked Harry and loved Gil. The three of them were a family and had welcomed the lost boys and girls under their protection. Desiree, like the rest of the crew, would do anything for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings little creatures!
> 
> I wanted to take advantage of one of these chapters to mention how the crew sees Uma, Harry, and Gil as a team.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Nocturna IV


	17. About them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There is just something about them.”

Her birthday party had become chaos. Pleasant chaos. The entire crew was celebrating. Music and laughter filled the entire harbor. Uma smiled, looking at the beautiful saber that her crew had given her. Gil had to do the design because it was beautiful and exactly what she wanted.

Uma smiled to see Harry and Gil dancing with the rest of the crew. She had pulled away from a little to watch the entire celebration. Uma couldn't help it. She liked to watch everything from a distance. That way she could keep everything in control. Besides, Harriet's crew had also been invited, so it was good to watch for no fighting.

That was another year that they were still trapped there. While Mal and his gang were still playing heroes. They were stuck there...

Uma denied.

It wasn’t worth thinking about such things.

The Island of the Lost was no longer the same place. She had taken care of creating a better place for everyone with what little they had. It was still a dangerous place, but it was better than before. Uma could do better.

That was another year she was with her boys. Uma could remember how their union had occurred naturally, like seafoam on the rocks. She remembered how they got closer and closer until the distance had disappeared. The key moment was when Gil had asked her if it was strange that he wanted to kiss Harry. She had felt awkward at the possibility of losing them. But she was sincere and said no. It wasn’t rare to want to kiss Harry Hook. Because it was something she had also wanted to do. After hearing he answer, Gil asked if it was odd that he also wanted to kiss her. She denied, not knowing what to tell him. Because she wanted to kiss him too. They were only twelve years old and Gil shortened the distance between them and he kissed her. A soft and warm kiss that stole her ideas. Gil confessed that Harry had thought the same. And it had been Harry's idea that Gil asked her and kissed her first. Uma didn’t finish listening. She went in search of Harry. In Captain Hook's shop, in the supply room, she kissed him. Uma told him that now he could kiss Gil.

Consequently, they had removed the last barrier between them. And since then, they were together. They had started as children discovering what they felt and had come a long way.

“_There is just something about them._” She said to herself.

They were her safe place. Harry was the altar where she raised. Gil was the home where she was at peace. Other people had tried to take some of that fire. But no one had been like them. No one was like her boys. She didn't need anyone but them.

Harry and Gil looked at her from the deck. Harry extended his hands to her and Gil bowed. She smiled. Yes, her boys were something unique.


	18. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Secrets? I love secrets.”

The party was at its best. Harry could see Uma in the distance. Gil was dancing with Ginny and Harriet. He wandered the deck. Everything was in order.

"...Gil..."

Harry stopped when he heard his best friend's name. Two girls, part of her sister's crew, were talking to each other. He walked towards them with discretion.

"That would be suicide." The blonde assured.

"I don’t think so. No one would notice.” The brunette said.

"But are you sure...?"

"I don’t know. But I would love to find out.”

"Gil looks very innocent for that."

"That's why we should get him drunk a little."

"And take him to one of the cabins?"

“They told me he is like a predator… And just look at him, he is so strong and cute… I wouldn’t have a problem with him being rough with me as long as I can kiss his sweet lips."

"I still think it's crazy."

"That's why it must be a secret."

Harry took advantage of that moment to shorten the distance between them and put his hands on their shoulders.

“_Secrets? I love secrets._” He looked at the girls. “Any secret related to my sunshine boy?” Harry threatened with a cruel smile.

The girls looked at each other and denied. They ran off to the other side of the deck. Harry smiled. The work of a first mate never ended. That had been the fifth occasion he had to intervene so anyone touch what was his. And what about the impertinent people who naively believed they had a chance with his captain.

Harry advanced to Gil and stood behind him.

"Predator." Harry repeated against his ear with a wicked smile.

Yes, that wasn’t a myth.

"What?" Gil looked at him strangely with a cute smile in his lips when he saw Harry.

Although he could understand why people hadn’t realized that.


	19. Admit it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes, I admit it. You were right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queen Narissa is the main antagonist of Disney's 2007 fantasy film Enchanted.

"She didn't want to believe you?" Harry ventured.

Gil denied.

“She told me that I must be confused.”

Harry nodded and fell silent. When Gaston had disappeared, Harry had led the search for the former hunter. He soon found him leaving Queen Narissa's castle. The egocentric man didn't have enough with having three sisters serving him at home, giving up their freedom, loving him and giving him children. No, he wanted more. Gaston was the only source of income in his house and had simply abandoned his family to have an affair with Queen Narissa. Harry threatened Gaston for leaving without even thinking about how Gil's mother and her sisters would survive. When he told Uma and Gil the situation, Uma went to visit Gaston in his temporary new home. The next day, Gaston returned home. Gil had wanted to tell his mother the truth. But Harry had recommended not do it. That wasn’t Auradon, the truth didn’t solve things. The three sisters had always denied any accusation against Gaston. That hadn’t been the first time the man had chased other skirts. Although it was the first time, Gaston tried to leave his family.

Gil loved his family. Perhaps he had inherited from his mother the ability to pretend that nothing bad happened. But Harry knew it was a little more complicated than that. Gil loved his father because it was what his mother wanted. Gil would do anything for his mother and aunts. They, who had abandoned their freedom to follow Gaston to the Island of the Lost, were the reason why Gil had a heart of gold and was so affectionate. But even Gil had his limits and he had wanted to tell his mother the truth, to prepare her in case Gaston disappeared again.

"She said Gaston would never do that to your father."

Harry looked at him with intrigue. They were sitting on the floor of the armory, surrounded by the weapons that Uma had managed to confiscate.

"Apparently, before we were born, Queen Narissa and your dad had something." Gil explained, "So mom says that dad would never dishonor his friendship with Captain Hook."

Harry laughed. All of that was ridiculous. But that was the first time he had heard about his father's love life. Although he wasn’t surprised that his father had wanted someone from the nobility to brag about his gallantry.

Gil leaned against his shoulder. He looked at him, melancholy and resigned. It wasn't fair that Gil lived all those things.

“But I know dad continues to meet Queen Narissa. I'm not confused, but mom doesn't want to see the truth.” Gil denied “Although I noticed that deep down, she knew I was right.”

“Gaston is her whole life.” Harry hugged him “Can you imagine what would happen to us if Uma disappeared?”

Gil tensed and buried his face against his chest. No matter that Gil was bigger or stronger than him. That didn't mean he couldn't take refuge in his arms or Uma's.

"_Yes, I admit it. You were right._ I shouldn't have told her the truth. If she had believed me, maybe I would have destroyed her life.”

Harry closed his eyes and rested his chin on Gil's head.

“I’m really sorry for being right, sunshine. At times like these, I wish I was wrong.”

Gil nodded and hugged him tighter.

"It helps that you are with me."

"Always." Harry promise.


	20. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You could talk about it, you know?”

Uma wasn’t good with her words when it came to her emotions. She was a woman of action. From an early age, she had learned that the body language was hundreds of times more expressive than what her mouth could say. Which was somewhat ironic, because she was very good at giving speeches. But not to say how she felt.

Sometimes even her actions were bad for communicating her emotions.

She had left her mother's restaurant and when she returned to the _Lost Revenge, _she took Gil's arm and carried him to her cabin. Her boy was confused, but he didn't protest too much. When they were alone, she pushed him on the bed and climbed on him.

Uma closed her hand on his neck and pressed lightly. Not enough to hurt him, but to make it clear who was in control of the situation. That was something Harry loved. He always arched under her fingers. He exposed his neck more so she could control even his breathing. But Gil didn't do any of that. He just stared at her. She growled and kissed him hard, sliding her hips over his. Uma grabbed his hair roughly even though he didn't need to be immobilized. She devoured his mouth. She separated enough to remove her jacket and blouse. Uma watched him with heavy breathing.

Gil looked at her and turned to catch her under his body. He hugged her protectively and kissed her cheek, her neck and shoulder. Gil made a gentle kissing path. She tried to fight, but Gil hugged her tighter. She screamed in frustration and he kissed her forehead countless times. Slowly, Uma stopped and gave up. He looked at her and made a kissing path over her nose and on her eyelids.

“_You could talk about it, you know?_”

She nodded. Sometimes fate seemed to play against them. Although Gil liked to think that they were so synchronized that in good and bad were together. Harry was still tense for what his father had done to him. He was still uncomfortable with his father's situation. And for Uma to be like this...

“Mom keeps humiliating me in front of everyone. No matter what I do, she continues to discredit me.” Uma looked at him. "She manipulates everyone to pity me and see me as if I were pathetic."

Gil sat down and removed his shirt. She looked at him patiently. And when Gil hugged her again, feeling their chests in direct contact, Uma sighed. He hugged her tightly and she clung to him. Gil bit her neck and pressed his fingers in her delicate back. He made her feel real and alive. Gil kissed her skin and stroked her hips and waist. He pressed her against his skin. Uma catches him with her legs. Gil reminded her with his body that they were united.

She had so soft skin. Few things were as pleasant as feeling her against his body.

“You are the Queen of the Island.” Gil kissed her forehead. “You are the most amazing person I know. What I like most about you is that no matter how many times you stagger or what your enemies do, you always get up and go much further.”

Uma relaxed. Very few people could see the moments when she felt down. For him, that was the only proof that Uma was mortal. Because she also needed Harry and him.

“Ursula is jealous because you did what no one else could. So, she does what everyone does here. She’s trying to discredit you to weaken you.” Gil spoke and then smiled affectionately “But her attempts are in vain. You always win."

She stroked his face and nodded. Uma wasn't going to say it out loud, but he knew what she was thinking. Uma felt that the reason she always stood up and was prepared to win was because of Harry and him. That was in her eyes. That was what he could always read in her pretty eyes. Gil could feel her emotions. In the way, her delicate fingers touched him as if he were the most precious thing in her world. He leaned down and kissed her lips. Gil loved her. He loved her with all his soul and it was wonderful to feel that she loved him too.


	21. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Change is annoyingly difficult"

**Change**

Harry hated to grow up. If he had stayed like a little boy, his father would never have changed with him. Things would have been peaceful between them. Because there was a time when Harry thought his father loved him unconditionally. Sure, Captain Hook didn't use that word. But he had been able to feel his love and protection. But at some point, he wasn't sure when exactly, everything changed. His father's paranoia shot at him. Captain Hook not only saw his enemies in shadows but even in his own son. In the shadow of his son. Harry remembered why Captain Hook had given to him a hook. Because his father ordered him to prove his loyalty by losing his hand. He had almost done it, but Gil and Uma had stopped him.

Because there was a time that Harry would have done anything to be loved by his father.

Harriet protected his father. No, Harriet protected everyone in the family. She understood why their father was the way he was. She knew why Harry had distanced himself. She understood why CJ took the first chance she had to escape. Harriet had grown fast and had become an adult in a blink. Harry hated that his sister had to change so quickly.

He knew that Harriet loved him. She would never use that word, but he knew it. Harriet was able to invent any excuse to spend time with him. Harriet pretended to be a cold-hearted pirate and Harry acted as if he didn't realize her protective love.

Harry sighed, he hated growing up.

"Are you ready?" Uma asked.

Harry nodded. He was ready.

The cabin was completely silent. That was his little world. Gil was hugging him from behind, being his protective wall. Uma hugs him against her chest, trapping him with her arms and legs.

“When you sent me with Harriet, I thought I was ready. You told me to behave and I thought I could take that beyond my sister's crew. I thought I could try and endure my father without succumbing to anger or resentment." Harry felt like laughing at himself. "I thought I could surprise Harriet and show her that she didn't have to worry so much. When I find out that she would meet our father, I went ahead to pay a visit to the old man. So, when Harriet arrived, she could see that we could be civilized. CJ is no longer here, but I thought I could give some peace to Harriet. Give her some stability.”

The closest to a family in that floating prison.

Gil hugged him tighter and kissed him back.

"And what happened?" Uma asked, sliding her fingers through his hair.

“He received me displaying all his manners. Yes, he was drunk, but that's normal. He made me feel like an important visit. I found that strange. But it was better than I had expected. He offered me a beer. I accepted. He asked me how I got there. I told him that I had been working with Harriet, I told him about the deal you and she made. But I felt dizzy and suddenly I couldn't speak.” Harry closed his eyes. “My father drugged me. I was conscious but I couldn’t move. He started laughing. He took me from the jacket and threw me to the ground. He took my clothes off until my back was completely uncovered. My father swore that he was going to take my shadow off with his sharp hook. He believed that I was Peter Pan wearing a disguise."

The silence fell. None of the three moved. He took a deep breath, listening to Uma's heart beat hard. But she remained stable so he could speak. Gil was holding his breath.

“He tried to use his hook to unstitch my shadow from my back. I couldn’t move, but I could feel everything. I had the impression that it had been hours, but surely it was only minutes. Harriet arrived on time.” He laughed “She hit him. I would have liked to see that, but my face was on the carpet. I only heard the old man fall like a tree. Harriet rescued me. The rest you already know.”

Gil kissed his back. Uma had made sure that there wasn’t a single scar left from that encounter. But Gil remembered well where the wounds had been and deposited kisses without releasing him. Uma pressed him more against her body. Harry kissed her chest, over her heart. He could hear her heart pounding.

“It's not the first time he tries to do that. To use his hook to take my shadow off.” He confessed.

The first time his father tried that, Harry had been terrified and had barely escaped.

Harry had always preferred to limit painful information. He didn't want Gil to feel bad. Nor did he want Uma to kill his father. That was the least he owed Harriet and CJ. But he had promised Uma that he would tell her the truth. At the time he hadn’t done it because he knew that his captain wouldn’t wait that Harry finishes speaking to seek revenge. Also, he had promised to tell her everything because he was tired of carrying the secrets of his family.

"I hate growing up." He cursed, aware of how ironic that sounded "It's difficult."

Surely his father would tell him that he sounded like his enemy.

If his father could recognize him.

“It is, but there are advantages to growing up.” Uma took his face. She pierced his mind with her gaze and he forgot all pain “Don't put yourself in danger again. He is not worth it."

Harry nodded and slowly smiled.

“_Change is annoyingly difficult._ Growing up is boring. But it’s a good excuse to be the spoiled one. For a change."

Gil laughed against his neck and slid his hands down his hips.

"Exaggerated." His best friend accused and kissed his back.

“As always, you are the King of Drama.” Uma relaxed against his body “Harry, never stay static. Always keep moving, changing and adapting. It may be difficult, but that is the way you will survive. I need you to survive. Both of you.”

He looked up to watch her and smiled.

"Do you want me so much alive, captain?"

She rolled her eyes and pressed him against her chest again. Changing was difficult, but it was the sign of growing up. And if Uma and Gil continued with him, it might not be so bad to do so.


	22. Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We could have a chance."

Uma held the woman so she wouldn't fall to the ground. It wasn’t the first time that she had found the Evil Queen wandering the streets or trying to reach the potential exit of the Island... where gave way to a sea infested with sharks.

"I need to go with her." The Queen said, almost in a trance.

“You won’t be able to reach her.” Uma guided her in the opposite direction to the sea “Remember, the barrier is still there.”

"But she came out."

"I know…"

"She promised to free us."

Uma took a deep breath. Deep down, she felt sorry for the Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella de Vil. They had raised their children to be their perfect henchmen, who follow their orders. Loyal minions. But at the first opportunity of freedom, their children turned their backs on them. Uma didn’t sympathize with the educational methods of most villains. But objectively speaking, she could understand the frustration that they felt.

She trusted her crew blindly. Uma felt that if any of her crew were in Auradon, they would do anything to free the rest of them and to the people of the island. If one of her own betrayed her, Uma would feel devastated too.

Cruella de Vil had taken refuge among her expensive outfits. Jafar had been quick to make trade deals with Uma. But the powerful Evil Queen had been reduced to a pilgrim who was muttering to herself.

“She would never abandon me. Not me.”

Uma patted her on the back. She didn't even have the energy to make fun of a soul as unfortunate as this woman.

"You're not the only one who was surprised." She promised.

They walked alongside an old television set that a group of children was used to make fun of Mal at another princess event. The Evil Queen stopped and took her arm.

“There she is."

Uma looked for the woman's daughter among the pink princesses but didn’t see her anywhere. Mother's instinct must be very good to distinguish her among so many girls.

“Evie? Where?"

The Evil Queen looked at her strangely.

"Who is talking about Evie?"

"Who are you talking about?"

The woman pushed one of the children to approach the television and touched the image of Mal grinning at the camera.

"Maleficent." The Evil Queen looked at her "She swore she would come for me."

Uma felt as if she had been thrown into the sea. Everything became much clearer and her senses resonated with life. All that time, the Evil Queen had been referring to Malefica. Not her daughter. The woman had been looking for her partner, not her descendant. The Evil Queen touched the edges of the television, admiring the young version of Malefica. Uma approached to admire that fascination and melancholy in the woman.

“I know that look… Malefica is at her limit. She feels trapped.”

Uma looked at the perfect world in which Mal lived. The soft clothes, the perfect weather, the delicious food, and the constant security. But instead of focusing on what Mal had, she looked at her enemy.

"You're right..." Uma smiled maliciously. "She doesn't like being there."

“Of course, they have her prisoner. They are forcing her to be someone she is not. A good fairy. They want to transform her, but it won't work. She must be looking for how-” The woman gasped “Look!”

Even on the old TV, Uma could see Mal's eyes turn green for a second. The Evil Queen smiled proudly.

"She's going to find a way back."

Uma looked towards the direction where her ship was. She would have to repair it in secret. No one would have to know or they would suspect. Now that she ruled, it wouldn’t be difficult to find supplies.

"_We could have a chance._" She whispered.

Mal would return sooner or later. And Uma would find a way for Mal to destroy the barrier. When that happened, her crew would be ready.

"She will return." The Evil Queen repeated.

Uma smiled.

"And we will be free."


	23. Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can't give more than yourself."

Uma felt she was at her limit. Auradon didn’t provide enough supplies to repair the _Lost Revenge _fast enough and without anyone noticing. Every time she watched television and Mal appeared, more and more blonde, more rigid and pathetic, she wanted to scream. Auradon had hundreds of opportunities that Mal hated but she didn’t think about the benefits could them bring to other descendants who she left behind within the Island of Lost.

Mal would come back, Uma knew it. In Auradon, Mal was just a constant performance. On the Island, she was adored and feared for acting as she had been educated. 

Uma banged her desk in frustration.

She couldn’t take supplies from other areas. She could only regulate the rations, but not deprive people of a decent life. The weather there was terrible and many things were constantly falling apart. Also, supplies were bad or decomposing. The vast majority of food that arrived was damaged or in poor condition. Uma had been talking to Mother Gothel and other villains with minimal knowledge of agriculture to use decaying food as a fertilizer in an area of the Island. But she also had to control the weapons that entered and the use of electricity. Uma was to call another meeting that week to talk about the use of electricity and those who were armed. She remembered how scary the streets could be when there were blackouts. But she had also promised to coordinate a meeting with pirates and sailors. She had discovered ways in which sharks would attract fish to the Island, but they shouldn’t all be fished at the same time or-

Strong hands closed at her waist and lifted her from her seat. Uma tried to fight but was thrown and turned in the air until she was caught by Gil. She stared at him, confused. She hadn't heard him come in. She hadn't felt him close. Any enemy could attack her if she continued to act in such a careless manner. She-

Gil leaned her against his body and collided her against his lips to kiss her. She could feel his soft smile and the heat of his body as he hugged her.

"Not now..." Uma turned her face away, she had hundreds of things to do.

But Gil kissed her neck and cheated bit her tense part, making her moan loudly. Gil laughed against her skin and bit her again. She struggled to let go, but with less force. Gil advanced to lean her over her desk. But Uma felt that she was sitting on firm legs and one arm caught her waist until she felt the tip of Harry’s hook touch her ribs and caress her there.

Uma leaned against Harry's chest and rested her head on his shoulder. He spread his legs, forcing her to do the same and Gil pressed against her. He thrust against her, hard enough to make her gasp.

She felt her blood warming and her body light. The ideas stopped imposing on her mind. Uma pressed against her first mate. Harry cut off her blouse with his hook, let her feel the edge of his weapon to shake her. Gil placed hot kisses on her neck and cleavage. He marked her uncensored and she stopped thinking. Harry took her hand, took off her gloves, licked her fingers, and bit the tip of each one. She relaxed her entire body and exposed her body more to the path of his hook.

"Better?" Harry whispered against her ear, before biting her there.

Uma nodded.

Gil took her face and kissed her lips without looking away from her eyes.

"We are here."

She nodded, leaned more against Harry's body and her legs closed on Gil's hips.

"I know."

"That doesn't mean you should take care of us, dear." Harry lifted his hook to rest the tip on her chin. "That means you can count with us."

She raised her face to look at him. She knew it. But the Island needed so many things from her. Things they wanted and only she can do. And usually, that wasn’t a problem. Uma enjoyed the power. But she felt she was running out of time. She-

Gil kissed her again, hungry, his big hands took her hips and pressed his fingers there. She pushed her hips against Harry and he bit her neck, lowered his hook by her shoulder and made her shiver.

"They need me." Uma confessed.

"_You can't give more than yourself._" Gil reminded her.

“They need you stable and in control. Not one step away from the madness.” Harry raised his lips to kiss her forehead. “That noise in your mind is not worth it, captain.”

She nodded and hugged Gil against her. She hugged him tightly. They understood quickly and imprisoned her between their bodies. She closed her eyes. Harry whispered against her neck and reminded her how amazing she was, how powerful she was. Gil kissed her face, he did it so gently, with such tenderness and affection that she clung more to them.

Uma sometimes forgot that she needed to recharge and regain strength. That the Island didn’t depend only on her. That she also needed help. Luckily, they never forgot that. Fortunately, they took care of her. 


	24. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Patience... is not something I’m known for."

Gil laughed against her neck. His hands slid gently down her legs and climbed up her hips. She laughed maliciously against his ear. Uma searched his face and kissed him deeply. She did that to prompted him to be more violent. Uma lifted her hips and pressed her torso against him. Gil took her hands and put them over her head, immobilizing her. She bit her lips and contained a moan. He pressed his body against her and felt every millimeter of her perfect body against his. She licked her lips and opened her mouth in a perfect gasp. Gil held back his desire to kiss her and instead took her hips and turned her so that she was on her belly. He guided her to lift her ass and rest her knees on the bed. Uma kept her arms stretched and slipped between the pillows.

He looked at her. Her turned legs followed the curve of her hips and perfect ass. Her body was full of soft curves, like the path from her hips to her thin waist. Everything about her was strength, toned muscles covered with silk. In that position, she still looked like a predator. One step away from jumping over her prey. Or maybe tricking her next victim into believing there was no danger.

Gil put his hand up her thighs and grabbed her ass. Uma moaned and moved her hips against his hand. He followed her order and closed his grip more. She relaxed against his fingers.

"More…"

He spanked her. Uma tensed her shoulders and lifted her hips more. Gil gave her another spanking, feeling tingling in his fingers and she gasped. Uma looked at him over her shoulder and he obeyed her order. Gil massaged her butt and spanked her again in the fleshy part. She moaned loudly.

He stopped when Harry growled. He and Uma looked at each other and paid attention to Harry. He was sitting in a chair, breathing heavily. The only thing that held him there was the order Uma had given him. But obviously, he was anxious and eager, watching them. Gil liked to see, he enjoyed admiring Harry and Uma. But Harry wasn't like that. He was the opposite.

"I think Harry can't see well." Uma leaned on her hands and knees "Gil."

She knew how to give complete orders just by using her body or pronouncing their names. Gil took a deep breath and spanked her again. The sound was clear and strong. She arched and took a deep breath. Her back curved so perfectly that he wanted to kiss her. But she lifted her ass more. He spanked her again, louder and she bit her lower lip and sighed. Gil could feel his warm hand and Uma's skin blush where he had touched her.

"Uma ..." Harry pleaded.

"Patience... five more to go." She warned him.

Oddly enough, that was a punishment for Harry. Just watch. That it wasn’t he who was exercising that kind of sadism under Uma’s domain. Because Gil understood, he was equally fascinated. It didn't matter that it was Uma who was on her hands and knees or that it was he who was spanking her. She was in control of the situation. Because she was that powerful. Uma used her own pleasure to have them under her spell. She used her body to have them on the edge of desire. She ordered and they obeyed. So, if she wanted to stimulate her body to the border of pain, they would please her.

And Harry was being punished for being impatient in a battle and almost being hurt by an enemy. Their captain was very amusing when it came to punishing them.

Gil kissed Uma's back, slid his tongue down her spine and kissed her again where her hips began. Harry growled in frustration. Gil looked at him, noticed how his best friend looks at him and then to Uma with equal desire.

"_Patience... is not something I’m known for._" Harry confessed, burying his fingers in the seat.

Uma looked at Gil over her shoulder and nodded slightly. She had always liked violent affection and overstimulation. Gil suspected that even for love she needed it to be abundant, to the point of drowning her. Although she didn’t use that word. Gil straightened and looked at her. He held her by the hip and watched Harry as he raised his hand. Patience wasn’t a virtue in Harry but obeying Uma was. Gil smiled at the image of Uma and the way she urged him to be rougher. She smiled mischievously.

Patience wasn’t his virtue either and Uma was counting on it.


	25. Eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I could really eat something.”

Uma loved the rain. Something in her nature made her feel in a better mood when the water touched her. At times like this, she wanted to jump into the sea and enjoy being under the ocean. She was part of the sea and sometimes felt its call more strongly than other days. But she knew she wasn't the only one who felt that.

Gil hugged her from behind and rested his chin on her head. He was the only person capable of being spontaneous around her, of being this affective without thinking. He was also one of the few people she knew who didn't get sick easily.

The rest of the crew was under the deck, protecting themselves from the storm. Harry was watching them. Many were nervous about the storms, so Harry was distracting them with ridiculous songs of seductive pirates. Even in the distance, she could hear him. Gil hummed the songs and she smiled as she remembered how her first mate changed the lyrics slightly to make the stories about someone in the crew.

Her mother's laugh tensed her slightly. Gil hugged her tighter. She wasn’t the only one who felt the call of the sea. But Ursula hated it because it reminded her that she was trapped. So, she got in a terrible mood. But they noticed something curious. Uma whistled loudly in a particular tune. In a few seconds, Harry leaned against her side and she noticed that he hadn't even reached for his jacket to go to her.

"Look." Uma ordered.

Among the constructions in the port, they could see the tentacles of Ursula approaching. But something else. Someone else. Captain Hook was cursing Ursula as he fled from her as fast as if she were a crocodile. Ursula laughed maliciously, moving between the buildings more quickly thanks to the storm. They watched as Captain Hook jumped from the dock to the sea and managed to run over the water a couple of meters before sinking. Ursula jumped into the water and caught the pirate, shaking him from side to side.

"Should we do something?" Gil asked.

Uma looked at Harry. But he had a cruel smirk on his lips.

"I don’t know. _I could really eat something._”

She laughed and slapped him gently on the arm.

“Bring the crew. I'm going to prepare something for all of you.” She announced.

Now that her mother was at the sea, it would be a good idea to appropriate her kitchen and prepare something hot for her crew. Gil and Harry began to celebrate and she laughed. Sometimes all they could do was enjoy the suffering, madness or outbursts of their parents.


	26. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You keep me warm."

The day after the arrival of the supplies was quiet. People fought less. The trade flowed. The children ran in the streets talking about the new things that had arrived.

Harry considered that this was their day off. They could do anything for a few hours without worrying about anything. That day used to be peace before some very predictable storms. Because the arrival of supplies also implied that some gangs would have obtained what they needed to attack some sector or start an act of revenge.

But that day was quiet.

They had to take advantage of those days.

Especially since Uma could sleep late and have nothing else to do all day. He and Gil loved those days. Where she stayed between them. Although she wasn’t sleepy, she continued to prolong her rest until hunger could win Uma. But that day Gil had suggested going to the underground cavern that Uma had discovered long ago. Just to have an extra feeling of intimacy.

No one knew where they were. And they shouldn't worry about anyone.

The underground cavern was warm but not in an awkward way. Uma was floating on the water with a smile on her lips. She belonged there. It was simply fortunate that she decided to live on land and with them. Because Harry suspected that otherwise, Uma would have managed to live between sharks and electric eels.

Gil was lying on one of the smooth rocks near the natural pool and Harry was using his belly as a pillow, looking distractedly at his captain swimming. Gil's fingers stroked his arm carelessly as he searched for shapes in the natural lights on the ceiling.

"That looks like a bear."

Harry looked at the ceiling. He knew how to read the stars to navigate. He also knew the constellations and their different names among a few cultures. But there, he could see nothing but lights.

"How…?"

He looked at Gil and his face focused. Harry really wanted to understand how he saw something in those lights.

"If you narrow your eyes and turn your head like this..." Gil acquired an awkward position. "It looks like a bear."

Harry laughed and stroked Gil's leg instead.

"Don’t you feel cold?"

Gil denied.

Uma always had her body temperature slightly cold. It wasn’t something to complain about. But it seemed to Harry that she needed help getting warm. Gil, on the other hand, was always warm. His body temperature was slightly higher than normal. Fortunately for Uma and him, Gil could be naked when they were alone.

Uma came out of the water and advanced to them. The only thing that covered her body were the jewels they had given her. Gold and gems. She sat on his abdomen, wetting him. Gil immediately reached out to stroke her thigh. Harry looked at them. To the softness of their relationship. In the way, Gil always touched her lovingly and in how Uma looked at him with a warm feeling.

"Aren't you cold?" Uma asked him

Harry smirked.

"_You keep me warm._"

Uma laughed and Gil gave him a big smile.

Yes, those days were his favorites.


	27. Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Scare, me?"

Ben was on the island. He had gone for Mal. Uma smiled mischievously. Her plan was going exactly as she had imagined.

“You have to go to him.” She looked at her boys “You must bring it to me.”

Gil nodded. He looked at her as if he had always known that everything would be perfectly fine. They would manage to eliminate the barrier and their ship would sail.

"When the barrier goes down..." Uma bit her lower lip "My magic will be released."

Harry was surprisingly silent. They were in her quarters, analyzing their possibilities. Gil moved to her side and hugged her from behind. She stroked his face. Her boy had amended his recent mistake by bringing her such good news. Uma turned and kissed him softly, in the way he liked so much. Gil smiled against her lips.

"This will be our moment and..." She stopped. "What's wrong with you?"

Harry looked at her and shrugged.

Gil kissed her shoulder before releasing her, moving towards Harry and resting his hands over his shoulders, but Harry stirred.

"Harry..." Uma abandoned everything and sat on the lap of her first mate "What's up with you? I thought you would be happy. ”

"What will you do with Ben?"

She framed an eyebrow.

"I told you, I will exchange him for the wand."

Harry closed his eyes and denied.

"...you know what the best option is."

Gil leaned in his direction, just as intrigued as Uma.

"Enlighten me." She ordered.

"...you should seduce him."

"That's an excellent idea." Gil confessed.

Uma put distance from them. Harry looked thoughtful. Gil was intrigued.

"What?"

“Dear, you know that the wand is an option with hundreds of measures that Mal and her gang can do. But making the king fall in love with you and do what you want is more possible.”

Uma wanted to get up, but Harry held her in place. She looked at Gil and he also seemed equally intrigued. She denied. Ben was Mal's partner. She couldn't do that. She didn't even have those inheritance skills. She had never had to go directly to someone and make them fall in love with her.

"Uma...?"

She looked at them.

"That's not going to happen."

Gil took her face, sliding his thumb down her cheek.

"You are scared?"

She cursed him for reading her so well.

“_Scared, me_?” She laughed “From a cute little boy? Never."

Uma got up and returned to the desk.

"Don’t be ridiculous and concentrate on this plan. No one should seduce the little king.”

Or be rejected by him. Or be compared to Mal and fail. Some wounds were still too fresh for a cute king to open them again. The wand was the best option. She would save her crew and her boys without having to torture herself. 


	28. With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm with you. You know that."

Harry held back a growl and descended toward the port. He needed space. He needed to breathe. He needed Uma to let him use his hook against the ridiculous king.

A hand took his arm and he looked at Gil.

"You should be with her." Harry commented.

"No, I think I should be with you."

"Don't you worry?" Harry looked back. "The way he looks at her... "

Gil denied.

“It was you who gave her the idea of seducing him. If King Ben is falling for her charm, it is by his own decision."

“But that idea was only given because it was the best option. Not because it made me happy.” Harry stopped, looking towards the sea “He would be the key to Uma having the world…”

"She wouldn't leave us." Gil put his arm on his shoulders. "You know that."

“Did you see how he looked at her? The lovely king is fascinated with our captain. ”Harry growled.

"Who wouldn't be?"

"Exactly!" Harry looked at his hook "I would like to..."

"That's not the plan." Gil reminded him.

"I know... I know..." He looked at him "But I have a bad feeling."

"Ben isn’t going to take our place."

Harry denied.

“It's not that, it's different. I don’t know how to explain it. When Uma gets involved with Mal, things go wrong. She gets hurt."

_"I'm with you. You know that._" Gil encouraged. "Whatever happens, we'll find a way to fix it and protect her."

"I know." He stopped and leaned his forehead against Gil's "Thank you."

"Take a deep breath."

"You're right. Uma needs us. Having to face Mal shouldn’t be easy for her. So, she needs her boys in absolute capacity."

Gil nodded and guided him back.

But Harry still felt he would lose Uma. And he knew what his destiny would be if that happened.


	29. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Enough! I've heard enough!"

Gil was reaching his limit. He didn't even know he had a limit. But the tension was increasing. Uma was provoking Harry to explode and tell her what he thought. Gil understood Harry, he was trying not to act in a subordinate way. They had locked themselves there because they were waiting for Mal and his gang. But they needed another plan. The way Mal had acted was something Uma knew well. Mal was going to try to betray her.

They were also there because the crew was feeling sympathy for Ben. Having him tied to the mast had only caused others to talk to him and begin to empathize with his naivety.

"Just say it!" She ordered.

“You know what you have to do.” Harry tensed. “Don't make me repeat it. It's not fair that you put the torment to tell you exactly what we all know you should do.”

Uma growled and contained a cry of pure anger. Gil wanted to go to them, but he was also upset. Harry looked at him and approached him. Gil hugged him and took a deep breath.

"Do you want me to quit this?" Uma asked with surprise in her voice "Why do you act like this?"

"_Enough!_" Gil raised his voice, not angrily, but desperately "_I've heard enough!_"

Harry looked at him in surprise but didn't let go. Uma froze in place, confused. He closed his eyes. Harry was right. Something bad was going to happen. If they remembered, the villains didn’t win. But Uma would do it. Even if it took time. Because their Uma wasn’t a villain.

"I don't know if you heard Ben, he considers that you have allowed him to meet his people, whom we live here." Gil reminded her "Maybe he's right."

"Good." She shrugged. "Let the crew keep talking to him. May King Ben find out everything that happens here. That is better."

Harry hugged him tighter and Gil held on to him. They were already acting like a pair of desolate people.

"You must promise." Harry extended his hand to her. "You must do it."

Uma advanced confused towards them but took his hand.

"If this plan fails-" Gil tried to explain himself.

"It won't." Uma smiled proudly.

But Gil knew she was doing that because of the option to lose involved risks. Possibilities she didn't want to face. Not for cowardice. But for what it would imply.

"But if it does." Harry hugged her against them "Darling, you'll have to take the chance and get out. When they run away, the barrier will fall for a moment and you can follow them. ”

“And look for Ben. He won’t hand you over to justice.” Gil answered confidently and kissed her forehead “Take advantage of that moment.”

“No…” She frowned. “Do you want me to seduce him? Are you ok with it?"

They denied. They didn't want to see her looking lovingly at another person. They didn't want anyone, not even Ben, to touch their Uma.

"We'll be with you in a short time." Harry hugged her tightly. "We trust you."

"If this plan fails, escape the Island." Gil asked.

Harry and he knew the truth. If the plan failed, at least Uma would be free. At least she would be out of that prison.

"It won't fail." Uma looked at them with confidence. "But if it does, I'll come back for you."

"That's what we wanted to hear." Harry rewarded "Come back to us."

He and Harry looked at each other. 

At least she would be free.


	30. For you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am doing this for you."

When Mal’s gang escaped, Harry had been upset. He hadn't even been able to say Uma's name when she asked him. Because he knew exactly what all that meant. Mal had dropped the bridge. She had temporarily won. For a few seconds, he froze in place, hearing Uma run away. Running away from them.

"Make it take time for them to get out!" Gil shouted.

Harry reacted. Yes, it was real. They had a plan.

“You heard him!” He looked at the entire crew “You make them take the longest route. Don't make it obvious that we are delaying them. You have to save time.”

They knew where Uma was going. So, they took a shortcut to the place where they believed Mal's gang had hidden their transport. Everyone had an important task to do. And they had little time. But the heroes always abandoned something behind. That was the law of fairy tales.

"We don't have time to search from alley to alley." Harry looked around. "We must go back to Uma."

"Maybe if we ask someone..."

An older man approached them. One of the old pirates and father of one of the crew members. Simply put, the man explained that he had seen the limousine and what they had dropped. Gil promised the man extra supplies as payment and they ran to the meeting point. Harry took the book and contained the laughter.

"It's Maleficent's spellbook."

He and Gil kept running.

"Your plan from the beginning! There must be a love potion."

Harry nodded at the suggestion. They knew the Island by heart. Besides, he trusted that Gil would watch his way while he checked the pages. They had no time for anything. The pages were fascinating. Spells, hexes, enchantments, and potions. He couldn't believe that their Uma would soon be doing magic.

... making King Ben fall in love with her...

He denied and found the page he needed.

They came close to the exit of the Island. There was Uma, with her swimming clothes and a bag with supplies. She relaxed when she saw them.

"You knew..." Uma hugged them.

A goodbye hug.

They had known that would happen because the heroes always won. But not that time. Harry handed her the magic book and opened the page he had seen.

"_I am doing this for you._" He warned "Swear to me that you will use this potion."

“We both ask you. Go out and be free.” Gil asked.

She read the potion and watched them silently.

Time was running out.

Uma nodded.


	31. Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you wait for me?"

Uma took the spellbook and only needed to read the title of the spell to find out what her boys were waiting for her. She nodded silently and put the book in the bag she had prepared to resist the water.

"I'll be back." She swore.

They smiled. They believed in her. But Uma was telling herself to get courage. Her boys had been right. The heroes always won. That is why they should have other plans to win. Gil believed that she was not a villain. Harry believed she was a Goddess. Uma wanted to prove to them that they could be the protagonists of their own story.

The Island was a very small place for them, for all of them. For every lost boy and girl. They deserved the world. Uma was going to give them freedom. Even if she had to separate herself from the only source of stability she had.

"You must go." Gil took her face and kissed her softly. "This is your chance."

"Our opportunity." Uma corrected.

And it was strange that she was fighting her protagonist. That was the turning point for them. But for the first time in her life, Uma didn't want to jump to the water.

Harry reached out his hand and she took it to pull him against her body. Both of them stared at each other. They took a deep breath. Having her first mate this close was much more intimate than a kiss.

"Eat his heart with a silver spoon." Harry joked.

Like the story about nymphs and sirens that devoured sailors, but they enjoy the heart as dessert. She smiled. Uma extended her arm and Gil reached her side. They were her home. He kissed her shoulder and neck. Small signs of how much he would miss her. She caught Harry's hook with her pinky. A silent promise.

The bridge lit up. They heard the limo reaching the entrance.

_"Can you wait for me?"_ A note of anguish stained her voice.

Harry smirk.

“This life and the other. All you need.”

Gil kissed her forehead.

“We will wait for you. Always."

She nodded. She remembered the love spell. She remembered the hope that Ben meant. Uma took a deep breath and swore to free them.

She jumped into the water and began to swim.

Uma swore to return to them.


End file.
